¿quien acepta mis retos que estan algo locos?
by Soul Of Demon
Summary: Bueno estos son retos que tengo de ideas que he pensado ustedes deciden cual reto tomar de las dos opciones que estaran en cada "capitulo" que suba siempre seran de naruto o naruto cross recuerden que si aceptan un reto deben de confirmalo por mp o dejando su comenatrio para saber a quien voy estar sigueindo XD sin mas que tengan un buen dia


Buenas tardes, dias o noches todo depende de a que hora están leyendo este reto si lo se muchos diran un usuario nuevo retando a todos los veteranos ilógico, tal vez este loco o cosas por el estilo pero bueno admito que no soy muy buen escritor aun tengo varias historias en mi cabeza pero no se como plantearlas en si asi que pensé que tal vez ratando a los usuarios puede que mi idea se transforme de formas que no he pensado espero no sea molestia pero bueno he aquí los retos ustedes deciden cual tomar serán varios

Reto numero uno:

Un cross de Naruto con fairy tail ( muy simple diran o muy usado )

Despues del ataque de Acnalogia se abre un portal tiempo-dimencional que ocaciona que Natsu regrese a su pasado cuando Phantom Lord secuestro a Lucy Al momento que lucharían contra los 4 elementos por consecuencia el Dragon Slayer de fuego confundido el y Gray toman caminos diferentes Dando lugar a la lucha de Natsu vs Juvia ella al verlo se enamora de el (prácticamente eso paso con Gray) la maga de agua tenia la ventaja de esa lucha pero un portal extraño se abre de el sale un niño rubio con tres marcas en la mejillas de tal ve años de edad Natsu le pide a happy que cuide de el pero no vino solo un zorrito con nueve colas venia con el natsu al estar herido se come una lacrima de Dragon slayer del mar (el no lo sabe) que el pequeño Kurama le entrega el se la come entra en Dragon Force forzado el zorrito, Happy y el pequeño naruto ven a natsu luchar contra la maga de agua quedando ella casi noqueada por la fuerza y que natsu la beso en varias partes del cuerpo cuando el quedo atrapado en la burbuja gigante en la que juvia se transformo después de una charla entre ellos notan como el pequeño niño se acerca a ellos natsu en ese instante decide criar a Naruto como si fuera suyo pero recordando como lo crio ingeel pues hace una de sus locuras y le dice a juvia que si quiere enmendar la situación en la que están por que no lo ayuda a criar al pequeño

Reglas:

La pareja principal de este cross es Natsu x Harem si quieren hacer un salto temporal asia donde ustedes quieran de la serie ok pero recuerden Naruto volverá a Konoha al momento del inicidente de los dranones ya cuando estos son derrotados pero no como el manga si no con la ayuda de todos lo gremios y del nuevo gremio de Natsu o por favor en Sabertooth dicen que respetan el poder y Natsu derroto a su maestro que por consecuencia según yo le deben de dar el titulo de maestro de ese gremio impresionando a minerva de tal manera que casi se lo quiere tirar hay frente a todos

Natsu tendrá que controlar sus nuevos poderes y kurama tendrá lo que se dice poderes de fuego si, pero no muchos y actuara como un compañero para naruto y su familia

Reaciones de los demás personajes del gremio pues ellos reacionaran de una forma que a ustedes les paresca adecuada, El dragon Slayer del Hierro vera a Juvia como su hermana asi que ustedes deciden como reaccionara al saber que ella tiene que ayudar a Natsu a criar a un niño lógicamente ara lo que mejor sabe hacer competir con el tomando a Levy desprevenida y pidiéndole que le ayude a que salamander no meta la pata, por que mas de una chica querra ser la ayude a natsu a criar al pequeño niño (Cana, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Ultear, incluso minerva)

Diviertance con el reto piensen como quieren que sea la historia

A se me olvida mencionar que ellos estarán en konoha despes de derrotar a los dragones solo podrán estar hay los de Fairy tail y Sabertooth (que fundaran un clan o algo asi) dándole problemas al pequeño naruto por que toda su familia le ayudara a conseguir su sueño eso si pero quien dijo que un Dragon Slayer seria un buen padre y menos uno tan cassanova como Natsu

Pareja para naruto si quieren harem ok pero nada de Sakura o Hinata muy usadas hay que innovar por amor de Kami pero limitado a solo 6 chicas de su eleccion

Reto numero dos:

Y si los miembros del equipo 7 fueran un equipo desde que los chicos tenían 9 años pero 2 años después una misión se les asigno la de actuar por dos años como si no lo fueran y al momento de los exámenes chinnin ellos artos de todo lo que pasaron desiden revelar como son en verdad algo que desconsierta a todos incluso a orochimaru por que nunca se espero eso

Naruto el Protegido de Danzo, Sasuke el protegido de Homura y Sakura la protegida de Koharu su sensei Kakashi los ayudara a cumplir sus sueños e iluciones pero no son las que todos comocemos

Sasuke no es emo es alguien que esta saliendo con ¿áyame?, y le encanta crear jutsu con sus elementos afines (rayo y Fuego) y es genio del Kenjutsu

Sakura no es la patética fangirl que esta tras Sasuke, ella esta tras ¿Naruto? , especialista en ninjutsu medico extraño ya que usa su doton para curar, envenar o poner en época de celo a Naruto

Naruto no es el chico idiota que todos creen que es, pero si es alguien que se rie de casi todo lo que pasa cerca de el, mujeriego de primera rayando en lo pervertido por culpa del icha icha Paradise con la ayuda del kyubi y del sanbi puede usar el Fuego, el agua como elementos afines sin contar con su doton y futon

Como pasaran las cosas ahora que el equipo siete pondrán a konoha de cabeza en mas de un sentido

Reglas

Los bijus que tiene naruto en si no son sus amigos o enemigo solo le ayudan para no morir ellos y obtuvo al sanbi cuando los rebeldes de kiri junto al equipo 7 derrocaron a Yagura y Ryoga el poseedor de las Kibas decide sellar al sanbi en naruto, otorgarle sus espadas a sasuke y darle pergaminos de ninjutsu medico a sakura poco antes de morir por culpa del sellado

Kakashi será igual, llega tarde, lee sus libros, entrena sadicamente a sus estudiantes tallando en la locura.

Los concejales serán amables pero estarán casi siempre encontra de las opiniones del sandaime hokage por el hecho de ocultar las raises de naruto y hacerlos tomar la misión que se cumplió poco después de la mison del país de las olas

Ninguno debe de ser casi un dios tendrán mas poder que en cannon eso si pero solo unas cosas otras ustedes deciden que ponerles o quitarles diría que están al nivel de un chinnin alto cada uno y como a un año mas de entrenamiento loco de su mainiaco sensei

Cuando el Sandaime Hokage revele la verdad, muchas chicas querrán estar con Naruto ustedes deciden pero recuerden el solo ama a tres mujeres en verdad, tenten, hanabi y la tercera ustedes la escogen pero no pierde el tiempo y le dara a su padrino la información que reunió asiendo de todo con hinata (si se aprobechara de eso pero a ella no le importara o ¿si? Ustedes deciden) y caunta chica quiera con el

Sasuke y ¿ayame? Bueno hay que ser locos en esta vida ya que ella es la única que ve a Sasuke y no ve a Uchiha-sama dando por conclucion el amor de ellos

Del por que son gennin desde los 9 años bueno tenían talento, kakashi los vio un dia por casualidad del destino y ellos entrenaban sin para luchando entre si y al aver reprobado a los que eran candidatos a gennin en ese momento les aplica solo por gusto la prueba que ellos pasan anko al ver eso le comenta al hokageel cual le pide a kakashi que los tome como alumnos al igual que los consejeros lo cual da inicio una tortura para los niños y divercion para kakashi

El sandaime les dio en la academia una nota en la cual decía que los miembros del equipo 7 tenian que irse por un tiempo de la academia y no sabia cuando regresarían pero era para estudiar en otras academias ninja como parte de las alianzas con las aldeas ninja menores por eso sus compañeros y los civiles no se sorprendieron de no ver a los pequeños gennins y a su desquisiado sensei por dos años ya estos estaban en las aldeas menores ayudando y entrenando como si el mundo corriera riesgo

Bueno esos son los retos ustedes que dicen aceptan o no

Espero les gusten quisa en un mes o dos cree mas retos, espero alguien tome alguno de mis retos para hacer una historia apartir de mis alocadas ideas mucha suerte y gracias por leer se despide de ustedes este loco principiante de intento de escritor pero solo esperen unos meses y los sorprenderé con una gran historia o algún one-shot puede ser la semana que viene o puede ser dentro de dos meses el trabajo no me da mucho tiempo que digamos como para escribir una gran historia pero si tiempo para escribir y plantear los alocados retos que tengo pensados y recuerden

"nada es fácil y nada es complicado solo hay que ver como hacer las cosas y todo tendrá un resultado"


End file.
